gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum
AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum (aka AEU Hellion, Hellion Perpetuum), is a mobile suit in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It was the standard mobile suit of the Advanced European Union (AEU) until the introduction of AEU-09 AEU Enact in season 1. Technology & Combat Characteristics Before the AEU Enact was introduced, the Hellion Perpetuum was the standard mobile suit of the AEU. It beat other units while in the prototype stage such as AEU-06 to AEU-08 and out of the them all, was the one picked for mass production. The AEU also utilized mission-specific variants of Hellions such as reconnaissance and aerial bombardment, both of which operated only in flight mode. The PMC Trust employs the AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type with the PMC colors and custom chest plate. The Terrorist variations usually sport a custom paint job and variations in weaponry. The linear shield is a piece of optional equipment used to capture units by creating a powerful magnetic field that pulls in any magnetic matter. It was used during the Gundam Capture Operation in season 1 episode 15 when a quartet of Hellions used their shields to cage and capture GN-005 Gundam Virtue. Variants ;*AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium ;*AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium ;*AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type ;*La Eden Colors Hellion :The La Eden organization is outfitted with several AEU Hellion mobile suits. However, the Hellion is only armed with a Linear Rifle and was no match for the GN-002 Gundam Dynames. ;*Terrorist Custom Helion :The Terrorist Variation of AEU Hellion space type, thus it lacks a flight pack, and is given a custom paint job and variation in weaponry. The Terrorist Colors uses a missiles container alongside the Linear Rifle. ;*Hellion Capture Equipment Type :The optional weaponry of the Linear Shield is used to capture units. The Linear Shield creates a powerful magnetic field that pulls at any magnetic material such as the Gundams. This feature was used in Gundam Capture Operation in season 1 episode 15 when AEU used a group of four Hellions formed a cage to capture GN-005 Gundam Virtue. ;*Bombardment Type :The Bombardment equipment was seen in Episode 15. The Hellion could drop dozens of bombs on a target, similar to the Tail Unit of GN-003 Gundam Kyrios. ;*Reconnaissance Type :A Hellion Variant with a radome-like object on its back. ;*Patrol Type :Another Hellion variant with a radome-like object on its back, but without the linear rifle. History The AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum is the mainstay mobile suit of the Advanced European Union as of AD 2307, though it is in the process of being replaced by the superior AEU-09 AEU Enact. The Hellion line began in AD 2292 with the AEU-05/92AEU Hellion Initium. In AD 2300, the improved AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium was introduced. It replaced the smoothbore gun with a new linear rifle, and could also use a bazooka-like linear launcher. Five years later in AD 2305, the design was refined further to the AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum. This version is the definitive Hellion, and is usually referred to as simply "AEU-05 AEU Hellion". The Hellion is manufactured in large numbers and exported outside of the AEU member nations. For that reason, there are cases in which they are used by terrorists and various factions, making it the second most common distributed MS in the world. This includes both PMC Trust, small military armies and terrorists. Though it has features, such as flight form support, in common with the latest unit, the Enact, there is a huge gap in their abilities, consigning it to retirement. There are many variations on the head portion and armaments. During the Gundam Capture Operation, dozens of Hellions were used to bombard Gundam Kyrios and Gundam Dynames, while a quatret of Hellions, assisting Patrick Colasour (piloting the AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type), were equipped with Capture Equipment to capture Gundam Virtue. Picture Gallery AEU-05 - AEU Hellion (La Endra) - Front View.jpg|AEU-05 AEU Hellion (La Endra) hellionterroristcustom.jpg|AEU-05 AEU Hellion (Terrorist Custom) AEU-05 - AEU Hellion Terrorist Custom - Back View.jpg|AEU-05 AEU Hellion (Terrorist Custom) aeu-05-capture.jpg|AEU-05 AEU Hellion Capture Equipment Type aeu05reconflight.jpg|AEU-05 AEU Hellion Reconnaissance Type aeu05patrol.jpg|AEU-05 AEU Hellion Patrol Type aeu05bomb.png|AEU-05 AEU Hellion Bombardment Type AEU Hellion Fighter Mode Front View.png|AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum - Fighter Mode (Front View) AEU Hellion Fighter Mode Back View.png|AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum - Fighter Mode (Back View) Notes The Hellion is the 2nd Non-Gundam Mobile Suit to be seen in Gundam 00. The first being the Enact. References Gundam 00P Second Season Hellion.jpg|Gundam 00P - Second Season - AEU-05/92 - Hellion Initium hellion2iy1.jpg|Gundam 00P - Second Season - AEU-05/92 - Hellion Initium Hellion Initium Mechanic File.jpg|Gudnam 00P - Second Season - AEU-05/92 - AEU Hellion Initium - Mechanic File 05sj8.jpg|Gundam 00P - Second Season - AEU-05/00 - Hellion Medium - Development Report 06hm3.jpg|Gundam 00P - Second Season - AEU-05/00 - Hellion Medium - Development Report - Weapons External Links *AEU-05 AEU Hellion (AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum) on MAHQ.net *AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium on MAHQ.net